Sweet Magic
by poriferaThief
Summary: Dave is teasing John on his lack of a Valentine. Little does he know that John's secret Valentine is...him! There are random characters involved and profanic language is included.
1. Chapter 1

First Songfic by me! There may be a few chapters, but I'm going to be ON it!

Song used: Sweet Magic by Sekken-P/Junky/Lon

TG: Hey, here's a song you'll like (ooc: it's the song!) .com/watch?v=uEVY7TFndbQ

I don't own Homestuck! Geez! .

~Making something happy and sweet

~Which ingredient should I use?

~Maybe the feelings inside my heart

~True Love must also be mixed in!

'Dave is mocking me,' John thought, 'He just looks around NicoNicoDouga for cute songs about food and thinks I won't find the subtitled version. 'He continues to listen to the song. "Sweet Magic" was the title of the song Dave had sent him. Lately, since around the beginning of February, Dave has been doing this. The song's pretty cute, but it got annoying after "Kitchen to Chicken".

~Hey! You want to right?

~To get caught in this sweet trap?

~Now I've made you my prisoner! ~…

"Either it's the fact he's got sketchy Japanese or he's doing this on purpose." John sighed.

~Just one bite won't be enough!

~This red strawberry (Me) is pretty stubborn

~Don't go looking for more other sweet places

~The perfect one for you

~there's still only one of those! ~

John doesn't have a Valentine. Dave knows it. He's going to tease him for it. And it's just making John laugh even more. Dave is really going to go on and on about this, isn't he? Well, he's going to be in for a surprise when he comes over this weekend.

~Hey! You've noticed, right?

~You've realized, right?

~The meaning of True Love.

~Sour things/~Bitter things

~Even those are fine sometimes. ~…

John went back to the PesterChum window where Dave was waiting for a response:

EB: I couldn't imagine you finding this stuff on your own.

TG: jade told me about one or two

EB: Keep this up and i'll actually start humming some of these songs and enjoying them.

TG: like you dont yet

EB: Oh i don't!

TG: hahaha fine keep in mind that theres still more where that came from

TG: so much more

EB: Why are you so bent on teasing me anyway? You don't have a valentine i bet!

TG: trust me egbert i could if i wanted to, but she hasnt come along yet

EB: Mister bleedingheart XD

TG: sure

TG: i have a feeling were going to run out of things to talk about soon, and i'm tired

EB: Goodnight then?

TG: i'm just taking a nap

EB: Oh, have a good nap?

TG: quit responding in questions

EB: You think i should stop? hehehehehe!

TG: good…nap…i think

EB: See you this weekend!

With that, John closed out of the Pester Window. He had a Valentine treat to bake! His smile was so big that when he went down the stairs to the living room, he didn't see his dad on the couch. He passed by him giggling to himself, and it caught his parent's attention.

"You sure look like you have a purpose." John's dad said, "Where are you going with that smile on your face?"

John was not going to tell his dad what he was doing, because it's a secret that only he can know about. Until he finishes, of course. Besides, he's going to bake something, and John does not want to say to his dad, "I'm going to bake something." Because of course, dad's going to want to know why. So John decided to lie to him.

"I'm just happy Dave's coming over, is all," John said simply, "There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" His dad couldn't argue with that.

So John left his dad to whatever he was doing before and looked in the cupboards in the kitchen. Dad always had some stuff to use for baking. He could find the things he needs, then buy the rest…

"Don't. Even. Joke. With. Me." John said to himself. None of the stuff in the cupboards could help him with his little project. So he checked the fridge. Nothing useful here, either. It's like his dad literally hides everything from him that he needs.

"So I guess I'll go buy everything. That's not going to be so bad." John mumbled to himself. His self-encouragement was not really successful. He lived pretty far from a store of any kind.

John's smile faded, it's going to have to wait for a second. He wasn't sure if he even had any money lying around at all. Let alone, how is he going to get to a store without dad getting suspicious? When he comes home with junk his parent's going to ask. Oh, how is he going to get this done?

"If only I could just sneak off, but there's no way I can do that now!" John said, "If there was something I could do…" He faded off as he looked around the room and saw the back door was sitting right there, unlocked, and very much exit-able.

John crawled under the windows outside the house. He got outside without his dad noticing! He ran down the sidewalk. Each step was like an explosion of happy—but he was forgetting something.

"Money!" John facepalmed himself for forgetting about it. After worrying so much on how to get out unnoticed, he forgot about the money. Now he needed to get back inside unnoticed and find some cash, go _back outside unnoticed, comeback inside unnoticed with stuff, and make his little treat! _He got a little dizzy, thinking about all the sneaking around he would—will—do in about a few minutes.

He slipped back inside the kitchen door. Getting back inside—check! 'I'm hoping this will be the last time I'm crawling around today,' John thought. He shuffled into the room adjacent the kitchen, then tip-toed behind the couch and scuttled up the stairs into his room. When he was inside his room, he flopped down on the floor. 'So…much…sneaking around I cannot standing literally!' John whined to himself in his head.

Checking everywhere, in every nook and cranny (there was more crawling involved), and not a penny was found. But John did find his lost wallet with about thirty bucks in it. Out he went to buy supplies.

Find cash—Check!

Go back outside—Check!

Come back inside with stuff (unnoticed!)—CHECK!

"Now to make the treat!" John said. This is about the hardest part, because the kitchen is open to everyone. If dad were to come in while he was baking, well, you guess.

So John decided to make the treat at night: a yummy chocolate cake that he will make for Dave. It's going to be a small cake, but it's going to be baked with love. John had to prod around to find out what Dave's favorite flavor was; he wanted this to be great. A sweet surprise for a cool friend; at least, a friend he will stay. Maybe, if John makes this right.

He stayed up for hours trying to stay quiet, the moonlight his only light source while making this. When the cake went in the oven, he waited the whole half-hour watching it cook so that he didn't have to have the alarm on—sitting right in front of the oven, with the heat's light warming up the room a little, giving off a sweet cocoa smell. When it was done, so was the day.

John went upstairs to his room and hid the cake under his bed. It was put in a small red box that John bought on his way back home. As the boy crawled into his bed he wondered the question that was hiding in his head all day: "Will Dave like it?"

Tired and not used to being up this late, John fell asleep without pondering the question any further.

Maybe I'll just throw the second chapter at you guys soon, since it's already done. I might revise it, though!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTAR TWO YAY!

I write this in colors, if anyone was curious to learn about. The PesterChum scenes have their ChumColors and all that, and certain characters (Like the radio or Maya's handwriting) have their own color. Sorry you guys don't get to see that.

Speaking of Maya's handwriting, it's in a completely different font and in a real big font, too. I don't know what's going to happen with that, will it be just plain, black, and shrunken text? Very curious to see how it looks.

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Homestuck, it would be completely different than how it is…just…why would I write a fanfic on something I've made?

Wait…

Okay, on with the story!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The radio began to play: "~Head under wa~ater…and you tell me, to be easy…"

Knock Knock! John was half asleep, just waking from his slumber. It's a chillingly comfortable morning from old February again. Sunlight was seeping into his room; ice blue from the clouds in the sky and the youth of the morning. John felt tranquil, but crazy tired! If he could laugh at himself right now, he would.

Knock Knock! 'Oh yeah there's someone at the door!' John exclaimed to himself. He rubbed his eyes quick and tip-toed down the stairs. Wait, why would he need to? John looked over and saw his dad in the doorway, greeting whoever it was coming in. Pans were sizzling and John could smell brunch being made. Dad had the radio on in the background: "~I'm not gonna write you a love song~ 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one~…"

Just a typical weekend morning vibe emanating from the Egbert Household.

Except there was a guest here. To John's surprise it was not his friend, Dave. But it was in fact someone else; a girl, shy looking and about John's age. He couldn't see much, but John noticed her hair were teal-colored and in curly pigtails, and her face was small and delicate-looking. She gave something to John's dad, bowed, and left in a stumbling hurry, nearly tripping over herself.

"Who's that, Dad?" John asked as he shuffled over to his parent's side.

His dad smiled and handed John the box that the girl had given him, "An admirer," was all he said and went back into the kitchen.

John stood there a little thinking a bit on what was just said. An admirer! He had an admirer!

a minute…

John read the letter on the box:

My name is Maya. Hi, I wanted to give something to your friend, Dave Strider. I'm too shy to give it to him personally. I'm a devoted fan of his works and they make me laugh. If you could just do this one thing for me and I'll be so grateful.

-Maya Halima

P.S.: I'm your across-the-street neighbor. I'm sorry if I've been hiding from you this whole time, I'm muy tímido. Maybe we can hang out some time?

Just as he thought; John sighed a little. Dave's admirers might be scattered around everywhere, but in his own neighborhood? That's just plain rare.

Admirers? Of his WORK? REALLY? That just made John even more depressed. But of course…

John looked out the window and saw Maya stumbling around on some ice. Her pigtails were bouncing around everywhere and she'd squeal if she almost fell. Maya's a definite otaku, for sure. John laughed when she fell butt first on the ice and her skirt flipped up in the wind. She watched in terror as her panties were exposed as pedestrians passed by. She squealed and forced her skirt down as they laughed at her. She then retreated into a snow house that was built in her yard from the snow on the ground.

"Stupid gamberro, dejar y alguien yo tener no tiempo para es idiots!" Maya yelled back at them. They laughed even more. John had no idea what she just said. She probably just cussed them out in Japanese or something. He doesn't know what Japanese sounds like really.

But back to the box. John thought it would be rude to open it up and see what his friend was getting. Honestly, this gift wasn't his. So don't touch it, derpface!

Now Dave's getting two presents. John put the box in his room on the computer desk. Strider's going to be soooooooo spoiled this weekend!

John giggled. Yes…spoiled…

First, he was going to give Dave his cake. A chocolate cake; coincidently, didn't that song he showed him reference to a chocolate cake? The subs were going a little fast, and the girl in the blue dress was really cute when she was trotting around—distracting!

John checked the time: Nine in the morning. Dave should arrive soon. His fingers tingled a little and he got all nervous. His chest shivered and he just wanted to squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Then, he were to hang out with him like the bros they were. Simple enough, maybe they should go out somewhere. John could show Dave all the cool places that he found. Like some abandoned sewers near a skate park, it was behind some bushes and went down into an outskirts that some people turned into a skate park. Or the house that no one ever lived in that John hides embarrassing valuables in the basement of. Some items he stole from stores, like candy and stuff…

What else did you think John was going to hide? Honestly…

At the end of the day…or the weekend, for sure…John would do it.

The ultimate thing.

Or so John thought. Not like it was anything special. Just—

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" John called to his dad and opened the door. It was Maya.

"Hey…there, John," Maya wavered, "Um, well…hi."

"Hello Maya!" John said, "You didn't forget to give me anything else to give to Dave, did you?" What? John thought on what he just said. Did he just say something mean? That sounded mean.

"No! Oh no, not—no hehe!" Maya giggled, "Just…I dunna…uh, I just wanted to see if you were…disappointed."

"Disappointed? For what?" John asked. Although he knew the answer already.

"Well, you probably thought that was for you…right?" Maya asked/said. John nodded a little in yeah-sure-kind-of way. "Well…see, I didn't want you all sad because that was for your friend. And all that, you know."

'She is just being too cute right now,' John thought, 'Oops, I mean "moe".' Maya fidgeted with her coat and pulled it over her skirt more. She shuffled and bowed with a little nervous giggle and ran away across the street into her snow-house.

Moe.

John decided to pass some time by helping his dad with brunch. Eggs and bacon; easy stuff. They made three servings: For John, his dad, and Dave. When that was done, only ten minutes passed. John retreated to his room and went on PesterChum:

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 9:14 am-

EB: Dave's coming over in an hour and I'm freaking!

EB: I've got the giggles, rose!

GG: I'm…

GG: not rose….;;

EB: oh

EB: EXACTLY

GG: Calm your tits john and listen…

EB: Okay.

GG: You're weird!

EB: Oh thanks like I needed that.

EB:…Actually I did, thanks.

GG: You're welcome? :?

EB: Seriously, yes and not kidding

GG: wow you do have something moldy on your plate right now

GG: Tell me?

EB: I'm going to do something that—don't judge me…

GG: -sit and waits quietly, all the while pretending to zip lips-

EB: Dave's coming over and i'm going to give him a late-valentine present

EB: From me.

EB: iohaVPAIoJH

GG: O.o Uhm…wow

GG: …uh, no key mash plz?

EB: Fine.

GG: Is this a joke?

EB: No, not at all…because if it were, i wasn't going to seek a little counseling from rose over a joke.

GG: Yeah that makes sense.

GG: Sooooo doooeeessss…thaaaat meeeaaannn…?

EB: …

EB: yes…?

GG: Oh golly :3333

EB: No, shut it out now.

GG: Well, I'm not judging you like you asked, right?

EB: yep and i plan to keep you from saying it.

EB: That

EB: what you almost said.

GG: Your attitude changes I can just feel the embarrassment coming from your words from where I am. ~

EB: I'm so jumpy and giggly like a little fangirl

EB: Help

GG: Just keep your tits cool john! DX

GG: Now hold while I write something long

EB: kay i'll wait.

GG: You like Dave enough to have made him a Valentine's present, and you invite him over to your house and then give him sweet lips and try to be his boyyyfrieeeeend! ~~3

GG: I have more

EB: Shoot me. )X

GG: And now you're scared out your genitals because Dave's coming in an hour and you're chickening out hehee!

EB: This is what i DIDN'T want you to type.

GG: I have no answer for you other than I'm going to tell Rose about this and she might write a smut on it.

EB: Oh no god help eee!

GG: I'll see yoouu!

Jade had closed out of the window to the conversation and John sat there still worked up. Jade did not help him, so he decided to pester the one he wanted to pester the whole time: Rose.

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 9:21 am-

EB: Can i have some advice?

TT: Sure, what's troubling you?

EB: I'm going to do it.

EB: That valentine thing with dave.

TT: I thought you were kidding.

EB: Rose i'm all worked up and nervous

TT: Anxious, are we?

EB: Hell yeah! DX

EB: Sorry

TT: It's alright.

TT: When Dave arrives, just be yourself. That's all you really can be.

EB: I guess you're right

EB: Thanks.

TT: You're welcome.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:23 am-

EB: Busy, are we? …

John sighed; the girls gave him no full consolation. Jade was on an internet memer's high and Rose was avoiding him for some reason. Why was he so nervous in the first place, he thought to himself.

That's right, Dave.

Ping! Went the computer. John's head snapped up from its place in his hands to see someone was pestering him. "Oh, speaking…" John mumbled to himself. His face flushed as he read the words on the screen. John hadn't felt like this talking to someone over PesterChum in…forever.

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:41 am-

TG: hey i'm gonna be over soon

TG: in about a half hour

EB: yeah i know

EB: and its like

EB: youre gonna be here

EB: in the same town

TG: Is this going where I think it's going?

EB: im really looking forward to it

EB: no

EB: no

EB: nonononononono…^_^

TG: you ok?

EB: i found some candy and ate it yep

EB: no wait…

EB: thats you

TG: ew dude what the fuck?

EB: JUST

EB: KIDDING

EB: REALLY

EB: I WAS

EB: HAhaha…

TG: omg you seem hyper

TG: really damn hyper

TG: how much candy did you eat?

EB: None at all

TG: seriously man, are you sure? you're like emitting pure sugar from your words

TG: like easter peeps, and im not joking. read over our convo for a second

EB: Seriously man, PEEPS ARE YUMMY BIRDS! Made of sugar…

TG: chill, you're acting like an idiot

EB: Sooooorrrry…^_^;;;

TG: anyway just wondering if you had anything planned y'know

EB: Teach me how to skateboard?

TG: sure why not

EB: I found this AWESOME little sakte park and I know somethign lotta other people doooonnnn't!

TG: okay

EB: And There's lotas other suff I cn't wait to show you.

EB: wow sorry about that there

TG: okay well talk about this in a couple minutes where I don't have to interpret your keyboard mash

EB: Fine with me!

TG: cool

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:50 am-

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM!

John couldn't headdesk enough to beat out the embarrassment heating his face. 'Where'd THAT come from?' He thought to himself, 'You just embarrassed yourself "LIKE A BAWS" in front of Dave "LIKE A NOT-REALLY-A-BAWS"'

John was a little hyper. Why would he think of internet memes while ridiculing himself? Jade had something to do with it, he thought. So he just decided to go on Tumblr and check around there. He caught up on the blogs he was following. Soon his emotional high (if you would call it that) crashed, and he sat up, out of the computer chair, walked over to his bed, and knocked out. He took a hold of his pillow and brought it towards his face.

" tiiiireeed…" He whined into his pillow. He pronounced 'tired' as 'tye-red' for no good reason whatsoever.

Red was Dave's favorite color, right?

"Dammit!" John said through his pillow. His face tingled again; he rolled over on his back so that the pillow was right on his face, "Just have a little five-minute nap, that's all I need." He said to himself. He then closed his eyes, his body relaxing and sinking into the bed comfortably; he fell asleep unknowingly.

PT: John, stop falling asleep every time one of my chapters ends! 3X

Chapter three will be soon! I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I Shall Never Wish, Nor Want To Have Had Been Able To Own Homestuck, Or Any Of Its Characters, Or Any Of Its Memes; Whatsoever. The Owner Of This Puerile Comic Series Is Named Andrew Hussie.

With that out of the way…

Chapter 3

[[[[[[[[((((((((-))))))))]]]]]]]]

_Fuzzy…_

_Fuzzy…_

_It was…_

_Warm…_

_Enveloping…hot, even…_

_It's dark, can't see myself…where?_

_So warm…_

_Fuzzy…_

_Fuzzy…_

"_Hey ther__e s__lee__py…" "__Are you even__listening?" "__Dude…__get—__"_

"Ahhh! Sorry, Dave!" John said stiffly as he shot up in bed at the sound of his friend waking him. He woke instantly, alert and rigid from embarrassment. He slammed his pillow into his lap and looked over to the person at the corner of his eye, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dave, who was holding a gym bag and a backpack, looked up at John over his ever-present sunglasses. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, letting out a small puff of laughter. "Morning," he jeered.

"Good morning Dave!" John smiled, he couldn't help it, and he looked like a goof. John rubbed the sleep from his eyes and fixed his glasses back into place. Why he didn't set them off to the side in the first place he had no idea. "I'm glad to see you!"

"You made that clear over PesterChum," Dave teased. Dave held out his fist and John bumped it with his own, chuckling a bit. Dave changed the subject, "Your dad made me some brunch, pretty good I'll say."

"Thanks?" John said/asked. Then he remembered the box under his bed, then the one on his desk. "Oh," he piped.

"What?" Dave said. John looked over at him; he put all his stuff down, then continued to look at John.

"Some girl…uh, Maya…you know what? Here." John got up and handed Dave the box that Maya gave John. He just stood there as his friend looked at the thing in the box. John stared, too. Dave picked it up so they could see it a bit better.

It was a picture of a flight of stairs.

"Oh, wow." Dave said flatly, not very impressed. John flustered a little. He wasn't in the mood for another gift _now._ Especially a cake. C'mon! John hunched his face into his shoulders engulfed in his own thoughts of a ruined moment. How could he give the cake to him now?

It was kind of silent as Dave read the note on the bottom of the box. John had no idea there was another note until Dave began to read it aloud:

Hi, I'm Maya. I live across the street from your friend's house.

Were you thinking something else was going to be in this box?

"Uhm…" John said unconsciously. They laughed a bit at Maya's little note. Dave put the picture and the note back in the box without hesitation. _Fans._

"Hey, how about I teach you to skate?" Dave asked, "Show me that skate park you were all up about."

"Really? _Still cold?_ Dude, you have _five_ layers on!" John joked. The two were both sitting on a bench in the skate park. John was fine in his hoodie but Dave was wearing three shirts, a sweater, and his jacket, "Do you live in a volcano or something?"

Dave laughed/chattered, and he hit Egbert on the head playfully. John took the hit openly, and bowed his head. He laughed and looked up at Dave, who was laughing back. John could see his eyes behind his sunglasses; they were closed through the laughter. John sighed inwardly, Dave has the cutest laugh. There was a little squeak at the beginning and it was so mature sounding and controlled. His own was just kind of retarded.

For a while now, the two were hanging out in the normal, public—known—part of the skate park, Dave teaching John how to go down a half pipe without ripping off his arms. John could now manage to survive the drop, but he still needed to master balancing when gravity pulled on him again. He had moderate damage inflicted on him, Dave also claiming a few bruises while waiting down in the pit. John ran into him a few times; but only because Dave jumped in the way by himself ("It'll be the few times I'll help you unironically."). John would not say it, but every time they collided, he made sure to press on Dave just a bit so that he would have to wrap his arms around John. The way Dave wrapped his arms around him made him all warm inside, and he couldn't help but giggle every once in a while; buried in his collarbone for a second or two while the push was being stopped.

Now they were taking a much-needed break, in the near-empty park in the February afternoon. Today was quite warm for February, being about upper-fifties. But Dave was still shivering like it was negative one degrees out here.

"This isn't what you wanted to show me, huh?" Dave mumbled suddenly, "This park's kinda lame; there's something else, isn't there?" He shot a glance over to his more-used-to-cold friend, who looked back with a mischievous look.

"Yep," is all John said. He got up and picked up his skateboard and backpack. He began to walk towards the edge of the park where gravel was lining the border between the park and a little patch of woodland that officially marked the end of the suburb was _here_. Once he stepped on the gravel, he turned and called out to a staring Dave, "Over here!" he waved his hand motioning to come over.

Dave followed with a confused look hiding under his shades. '_Where's Egderp taking me to now?' _Dave thought. '_Better not be a prank, I'm too cold to put up with a prank now. I'll beat his ass if it's a prank.'_ John giggled, and kneeled down in front of a bush behind them, he put down his skateboard and his hands searched the brush.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dave asked. He kind of figured out where the nerd was getting at, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't wrong. John just looked up at Dave, snorted, and focused on the shrubbery again. While John wasn't looking, Dave gave this uh-uh-girl-no-you-di'in't look to his back, and waited for the geek to get whatever he was hiding.

John pushed open the bush in the right spot and it gave way to an opened concrete pipe. It was big enough to fit a person in; while they were skateboarding. It loomed gaping at the bottom of a short little rift, and, honestly—in the most unironic way—Dave was impressed. John got up and smiled at the really cold guy next to him, "Now _what_?"

"What, really?" Dave asked, "Cool, I've seen a few abandoned sewer pipes in my time, even explored one or two systems if I fit inside. What's so special about this one?"

"Be-cauuuuuusse…" John was practically squeaking, "Down there is something much more cooler than abandoned pipe systems." He grabbed the cool kid's free hand and led him down the rift, "I'll show you!" John squeezed Dave's hand a little and sighed inwardly, 'His hands are cold and smooth,' he thought.

"Skate in here?" Dave asked, and John nodded. The Strider motioned his hand and said, "Lead the way, Egderp."

If it weren't for the reflectors scattered around the pipe ("I don't know who put those there, not me of course!") the two boys wouldn't be able to see. The pipe drove into the ground, and after a few feet it flat-grounded and continued in a lighted, damp hallway. Dave couldn't help but gasp a bit at the sheer beauty of the narrow pathway, "Cool, man."

John chortled, "_These _I put in, sure they go out once in a while, but one's always on somewhere. It gives off a nightly-orange glow, and…I kinda like it," He paused, "Don't you?"

"Sure," Was all Strider said. John quietly giggled. If Dave saw his face, if he could in the dark-ish-ness, it would be flushed pink. John was happy Dave was impressed. It just meant the farther they went in, the more awestruck Dave would be. Dave himself was surprised at how surprised he was. The pathway was just like a dried-out narrow mini-sewer. Even little holes were established nests for raccoons and other nocturnal critters in here. He guessed it was so intriguing because Egderp found it. Sure, he never really expected the nerd to have found such an ironic place in his neighborhood. The house was a big coincidence, but this pipe wasn't. Dave concluded that John liked snooping in abandoned places and establishing them as his own.

The hallway suddenly stopped, and there in the corner of the dead end, was a big gaping hole.

"It looks a lot more beautiful here at night; let me tell you," Egbert sighed, "especially after going through the hallway, then seeing at the end moonlight peeking through a hole in the wall…it's just lovely."

"Lovely? Heh, John, you sound like some nocturnalist," Dave teased.

"So that's the name for it, huh?" John replied, "I was just calling myself a Night Wanderer the whole time."

"You admit it. That's cool, I guess I could call myself a Night Wanderer, too. Rose just made that word up when we were talking one day; nocturnalist, I mean." Dave responded.

John threw his skateboard out the hole. It rolled and hit a bush on its way back down the steep slope. Dave did the same, and was allowed first entrance through the hole. He hopped up on the crate that was next to the hill of dirt, and planted his foot at the top of the heap of earth. He slipped through without trouble. John, however, although through his experience of this place, scrambled out less gracefully.

The two boys scaled the hill of dirt, the bright cloudy sky burning their vision; probably only John—Dave, sunglasses y'know.

Being the first to reach the top, Dave stopped like he was a deer, and the sight was the headlights. It was absolutely beautiful. They came to a side path, a big rectangular block of concrete on the side. It showed a view of the secret skate park extension.

The piece of concrete they were on was several meters up; maybe ten, or twelve, or fifteen. It was like the area was in its own world: it was all settled in a deep, gaping hole; an attempted building had collapsed and had been abandoned, leaving debris all over the place; construction materials were hanging dangerously around edges over pits of unlittered ground—beams, poles, and large plates of wood; side pieces were put in to view the construction as it was progressed—they were never taken down.

Dave shivered visibly. 'I know I said it before,' he thought to himself, 'but it's beautiful.'

John looked over at his awe-struck friend. Dave was gaping, literally, mouth open and all. It made John smile, glad he was impressing the guy he was—oh would we say it?—crushing on. John began to blush at that thought. 'A crush, huh?' He said to himself. He looked over at the secret skate park extension, just to feel what Dave was feeling—again. The sheer vastness of the area, the detail, the need to explore every nook and cranny, the sensation of knowing how many rules you'll break—already've broken—when you took skateboard in hand then foot, and rode.

Dave picked up his skateboard and ran off, stifling a giggle that was too loud to keep completely silent. John gasped and shouted, "DAVE! Wait! You don't know this place like I do! See—look! There's like—"

John caught up to Dave, whom just jumped—jumped the four meters to the next platform—down without any kind of hesitation. John gasped and a tiny squeak came through his throat. His eyes grew wide as he watched Dave just fall. Fall, and land effortlessly on the ground beside the broken metal staircase. Dave bent low, and shot up like it was nothing. John just watched, still scared but very much relieved. He followed by slinking about the distorted staircase to the bottom. When he met him, John slapped Dave on the arm with his board, his face a depiction of distraught and embarrassment.

"Ow, dude what?" Dave asked meekly. Then John just lost it.

"WHAT? You fucking IDIOT!" John yelled, "You could have gotten hurt! No one knows about this place, and I plan to keep it that way! What would I say? "We went through a sewer pipe into an abandoned construction site and Dave jumped down twelve feet and…something"? What WOULD I say?" His heart was pounding and his face was flushed with sadness and fear, "I thought you were gonna…Dave you little—arugh!"

John threw down his skateboard in his rage, and it bounced and fell down into a pile of debris at the bottom. Realizing this; all emotions forgotten, John went to look down. The board was lost among the junk. He blinked a few times. What just happened? John looked up at Dave; he was silent. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Egbert…" Dave said slowly, "It's okay, I'm alright. I'm not dead. I got the "Jumping down from heights" thing down okay. Kay? No worries." He walked to the edge of the piece, and hopped off onto the lift between then bottom of the building and the platform John was still standing on; looking a bit defeated. Dave looked back up at him.

'Damn kid always did have some weird mood swings,' he thought, 'even if he's usually mellow and bubbly, he'll just burst and rage out at everything. He probably feels like shit now.' Dave smirked, thinking of ways to cheer up his friend in a cool, ironic way.

John did feel absolutely horrible right now. His throat and chest stung, making his head and stomach feel empty. John's face was red, not just pink; pure embarrassment. Raging out at your friend like that. How immature could you get? He just jumped down a ledge. Dave can do that, having these "ninja-reflexes" he calls them. Then why did John overreact? He didn't think of that, he was looming on the words he had said.

"What would I say…?" He whispered to himself. The words were like hot ash in his mouth, "and…something?...you could have gotten hurt!" He spat the last words out at himself, "Who's the fucking idiot now? You…" The lump rose in his throat and he could feel his eyes burn.

"Awwh, dammit, don't even start, you idiot." John mumbled to himself. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, wiping off tears that were filling his eyes. He shook his head and went to the edge of the platform, where Dave was waiting. John stared.

"Did…you…hear?" John asked. Dave just held out his hand and smiled.

"Heard what?" Was Dave's answer, and he took John's hand. John felt a spark when their hands touched. Caught off-guard, he was pulled down to the lift by his friend. All he felt was Dave's hand entangled in his. Dave's hands were warmer now, after being in his pockets, but they were still smooth. 'How does that even happen?' John thought, and squeezed Dave's hand a little. That made Dave stop and look at John. John was looking down, still a little dazed. But he knew, he knew they were just both sitting here holding hands. He knew that Dave was just thinking 'Um what the hell?' and John let go at that thought.

Gosh he didn't know how to get his feelings across without weirding Dave out.

[[[[[[[[((((((((-))))))))]]]]]]]]

I forgot to mention… "a minute…" quote from chapter 2? It was supposed to be "wait a minute…" with suspended "i" and "a". Why the word disappeared I have no idea. Maybe because of all those i's and a's. There was only eight! Each! Coincidentally! I just counted them now!

Finally, this story is getting somewhere! For a second it wouldn't get anywhere the way I was flopping around. They need to do SOMETHING, right? I need to be less afraid to move the story along!

Leave a comment please! You think I should extend the story a bit? Or allow it to flow like I planned? Flow? What flow? Hee hee!


	4. Chapter 4

So, don't shoot me! –hides- I was waiting and waiting for my friends to make up some sick fires for me, but I ended up making them all my own! AND IT'S HARD.

I hope nothing in this chapter is omitted. A lot of things were being omitted from my stories. It's weird…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

"No, I'm cool with it," Dave replied. John felt a wave of relief wash over him at those words. He visibly relaxed and Dave chortled at him, "No worries, bro," he finished.

After an hour of skating around in the Secret Skate Park Extension (John was still forming up a name for the area), the two boys slipped into a makeshift shelter of debris. It kept the rain out and off them, which had started to pour suddenly from the cloudy sky. Dust and particles from debris began to rise from the floor and it made the place look like a foggy wasteland. Sure it looked pretty to the two Night Wanderers, but it was cold and wet now. They retreated to the warm, dry nook in the back of the park.

Even though they could have two feet apart from each other, John began to feel claustrophobic. He deliberately dwelled on the heat coming from his face, wondering about the cake in his backpack. He could give it to Dave now…or wait until they go back to his house. It all was kind of buried on him as of now. Dave was next to him, shivering like a puppy; even with all those layers on. John, hiding in his hoodie, was just the same.

They were both cold. They were alone and cold. John thought up a plan.

He scooted an inch, closer to Dave. Then a bit more…until he was crawling up to Dave's flank. Dave didn't respond, just letting his friend huddle up into his side. After an awkward second, John wrapped his arms around Dave. No response. He nuzzled his nose into Dave's shoulder. No response. It scared John from moving any more. He felt paralyzed, like on nights where he felt so scared he dared not move lest something would happen to him. It was very, _very _quiet. Later, Dave began shuffling, and John felt a bit less immobile.

"Mphh…" Was all John said. Dave looked down at him as if he just realized his friend was there. John looked up. Dave looked away. John suddenly let go of his friend, humiliated. Instead, John hugged his knees. His chest felt like there was ash burning inside it. He dove his nose between his knees, and he let out a long, sad sigh.

They just watched the rain for a while. No one moving, or talking. It was torture. John just wanted so badly to cuddle up next to Dave and just tell him how he felt, but after the first three billion little attempts, and the recent more assertive attempt, John knew it was going to be really hard to just do that. His heart burned and his face turned cold. He felt like a statue.

Dave began moving, but John paid little mind to it. Until Dave was about three inches away did John begin to pay attention to what his friend was doing. John looked up and before he could really see what was happening, Dave had John in his arms.

"Dave? What is it?" John mumbled against his friend's chest. Dave only smirked and began to run his fingers in John's hair. John blushed and leaned into Dave's hand.

"Bro cuddles," Dave said, and rubbed his friend's back, "If you were cold, just say so."

"You looked…pretty cold…too…" John whispered, "So why didn't…_you_ say you were cold?"

"'Cause I'm stubborn like a mule." Dave chaffed, "So don't be afraid to tell me something we might be both thinking about." John breathed out a small laugh, but was cut short when Dave trailed up his spine. He raised his shoulders and went silent, shutting his eyes tight.

Dave laughed, if but a bit nervously.

Dave brought another piece of tomato into his mouth. A happy, animated shiver and wiggle came from him. John laughed and took a piece of his own, giving off no reaction.

"John I mean WOW! How can this…a tomato taste...be so yum?" Dave said out of character. John only laughed and ate his food. The two were at John's house eating dinner his dad had made—John sort of helped. Along the side of the house, the boys hung near a simple swing under a tree; leaning against the side of the trunk sitting on a box, not wanting to get wet from the raindrop washed grass. Dave was thoroughly enjoying his food, had never been able to taste John's Dad's cooking.

John was glad. His friend was content. Running around all day wandering in illegal trespassings and eating stolen candy ("OMG Dave, you got those? How can you even do this without me noticing? Oh, right, 'ninja'.") was fun, but John had to get to the point sooner or later. He put the cake back under the bed in his room but the thought still was held to his back. To give or not to give? To share and blow off as a treat or not? He didn't want any of it after all this; it made him sick. Sick to his stomach and butterflies rumble in his chest. He wanted desperately for those butterflies to go away. Oh if only they'd go away! But John kept his discomfort quiet, and tried to have a conversation with Dave.

"Oh, uh hey Dave," John asked, "Wondering if you found a new song or something for me. Just because…haha."

Dave looked up from his food that he was very much into. His shades were off because he didn't want to mess them up and they hung on his shirt. He gave John a sly look, "Well kinda because Jade didn't really help this time. Let me think…" He drifted his eyes to the sky, the setting sun glowing and dyeing the cloudy dome orange. Every cumulus present turned blazon ginger and the sun itself a bright red ball. Dave stared and watched, all the clouds that had not rained down floated onwards to their next destination at a visible pace.

"You know," John said while leaning a bit towards Dave, "All those pretty sky pictures you see on the internet usually are my city's sky. Neat, right?" He smiled, watching Dave watch the clouds move; and maybe those clouds were watching John watching Dave watching them.

"Yeah, hey look forget that stupid kawaii desu stuff. I got something better," Dave smirked and stared down at John. Egbert began to stare at Strider with a waiting look. The boy with the shades tapped three times in no particular rhythm or beat; then tapped with more rhythm—tapped five times again and closed his eyes. John looked on in confusion and sat up to get the whole picture: a tapping Dave just in his own world for moments and moments until he finally snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he whispered under his breath and began:

"Ain't nothing better than that blazin heat

That red glaring beam that got me beat.

Streakin like fire all across the sky

They got the reds lookin back burning up in my eyes.

But, hey this working improv is no better

Looking like a fool with these hoodies and sweaters.

I'd take 'em off, but fuck it's too cold

All them fires ain't really that bold!

Its slowly lowerin till it gets dun

Fuckin wish up here I could feel the setting sun."

John gave a look of amazement, because sure, he'd heard Dave have little rap riffs over PesterChum, but not in real life where he couldn't have possibly looked over any notes. That made John smile, he was so creative and poetic. Not that he hadn't thought of that already.

"Okay, that was a little unironically bad. There must be better ones in there." Dave mumbled, and tapped his temple lightly with his fist. John waved his hands and shook his head.

"Ha ha no! Dave, that was _okay!_ I mean, I couldn't do half that." John admitted. He cleared his throat and added, "Just like…let me show you. Uh…" John pondered for a second, and looked around his yard to see what would inspire a little rhyme out of him. Swing? Meh. Green ghosty pogo thingy? Maybe. Tree? Pff…Dave?

…John thought that was the best he could get. He started by just mumbling out the words, no beat whatsoever. But then his words flowed into a smooth, cool rhythm:

"Of all the things that I think in my head

One of them end up in the front…screaming bright red?"

John flushed with embarrassment and looked away. "That was horrible! See? I have no idea what I was talking about!" He shook his head roughly and turned to Dave, "I mean, I suck…don't I?"

Having the shades off, John could easily see the look on Dave's face. He had a look of amusement in his eyes. Was he just plain tickled by this? Dave tapped the box under them; he stared down at it and unexpectedly started up again:

"Egbert has a problem, he can't throw the rhymes

Can't even make a quartet when he's looking in my eyes.

He ain't that dense, but he really needs to see

That Strider's gonna help him, and…that…FUCK!"

"D-D-Dave?" John looked up at a facepalming Strider, "It's okay, really! I got the point!" Dave turned to him, and huffed.

"That Strider's gonna help him…and that Strider's me? Heh." Dave laughed through his words. John laughed too. Now it was Dave's turn to shake his head. "Never happened before." Then there was a silence. The two boys ran out of things to say. Dave just started eating again, with little huffs of laughter every once in a while, mumbling about how Strider's going to work on that "ee" rhyming again. Ironically. John stopped completely. Bile started rising in his throat again, he looked at his food and didn't want to eat. He was a little disgusted in himself. He made a fool of himself again. Usually he does end up looking like a fool, but this time he didn't really want to.

He actually tried to impress Dave this time.

"I'm going to go put this away, Dave. I'm going to come back." John said, and picked up his plate. He walked off through to the back door into the kitchen, but not before Dave called up to him.

"Hey. I'm done too. Take this with you, I don't need it." Dave handed John his plate. Which the latter boy was more than happy to take.

John cleaned the plates off quickly, not really worrying about the little sticky pieces that don't come off without a good scrub. He put them on the drying rack and was about to head for the back door again. But he thought twice and dashed up the stairs giggling.

"Dessert!" John mumbled to himself. He reached his room and took out the box from under his bed. He opened it up and checked it; the chocolatey aroma came out and revealed a beautiful, perfectly fine chocolate cake. It wasn't but a bit roughened up from being in a backpack all day. That was barely noticeable!

He put the box cover back on the top and tied it up in a white ribbon (for a handle). As John picked it up, he recited what he was going to say.

"Oh Dave…" He cooed, "I have dessert!" He paused for a second, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Nope. That's not going to work…Hey Dave…I got something for ya!" John nodded and corrected. "For you." He descended the stairs, "It's a present for you. From me." John acted out a clam, cool look in a mirror as he passed one. He did his best to ignore the butterflies in his tummy. When he worked out the expression, he wondered whether to go through the front or back door.

So you made a cake, for me?

"Hee hee, yeah! You know, a gift kinda." John smiled a little, working on a flirty kind of smile; even with his buck teeth. This is big, this is very very big. John was attempting to look as if he wasn't completely terrified and formed up a casual stride to work on as he opened the front door.

"Hey Egbert-kun."

"Huh?" John looked confused. But then he noticed two very adorable curly pigtails.

"Maya!" John said, and laughed. He hid the box near his side. No, rather he hold it up in both hands right in front of the girl. Idiot. His nerves were spiking and he regretted every second of this moment.

Maya looked at the box. But didn't look as if she was even a little curious. Her eyes went back to John and his glasses. She spoke, but not before bouncing on her heels and putting her hands behind her back. "Have you seen Dave?" She asked.

"Oh. Well, uh. Follow me." John said almost involuntarily. The box with the cake was put down on the desk next to the door. Leading Maya to the back was enough to displease Dave. No presents involved here. Or later.

'Damn you Maya. Your adorableness is keeping me from confessing to Dave!' John thought. He sighed long and low when Dave looked up and saw Maya and John approaching him. He casually put his shades on quickly. In his ninja quickstep-y way.

What was the first thing Maya did? Squeal. What was the second thing Maya did? Congrats—you're right. She glomped him. John was jealous. It hurt to feel like that, but he really was getting annoyed with her and her moe anime-ness. She even took John's seat; but there wasn't really anywhere else to sit. He didn't even try to figure out what they were talking about. All he really cared about was that Dave…

Was okay with it.

The two didn't even see John walk away. They didn't see him cross the street. They didn't see him walk far away from them, to one of his hiding places. They didn't notice a thing.

Down a street, then another and another…and another until he was out of his neighborhood. He crossed into a schoolyard, closed down and abandoned because, hey, weekend. He snuck into the back to the playgrounds. Then crossed those into a steep. The steep led to a small patch of woods…there in the middle of those woods was a small area, a small house; very small, because it wasn't really a house, more of a shack. But to John it felt like a home away from home.

He let the door open in its nearly unhinged way, and put it back in its lopsided not-good-enough-coverage-for-rain-or-snow-but-good-enough-for-hiding way. John turned and looked at the things he stuffed into the shack. Other people obviously have found this shack, possibly schoolgoers from the school above him. Some things are gone, some things are added in its place. A certain girl from the school wrote comments in the journals he placed in a box. He would know it was that certain girl because she writes every 'e' as a 3. Capital or otherwise. They had guessing games on what each other's names were, and the girl obviously wants to meet John. This hiding place is moreso a kind of public look-around sometimes. So John leaves things he can live without in here.

The only thing he could not live without that's in here is a certain notebook. It's red, bright red. John took it out of its hiding spot: under the box of other notebooks. Opening it up, it had drawings and stories, poems and dialogues.

It's a notebook dedicated to Dave and him. On the cover it read "John x Dave". Embarrassing as all get out. But no one found the book yet. Except the girl. John flipped to the page that she began writing on, a poem about how red Dave is. John was still flustered to see her handwriting next to the document.

dave is your boyfri3nd? i thought you w3r3 straight. 3:

sorry but i kinda am not. and dave's not my boyfriend. yet.

so wh3n ar3 you going to t3ll him? you s33m so infatuat3d with him!

i'm scared to tell him, because who knows if he'll be all homophobic with me. :(

try to impr3ss him! i'v3 s33n your p3st3rchum logs, i'v3 actually s33n 3v3rything in this not3book. :3

bluh. i've tried! but it's HARD. you don't know how dave is.

y3s i do! silly! p3st3rlogs, h3llooooo? hav3 you consid3r3d a pr3s3nt?

no…?

giv3 him a pr3s3nt! lik3, do som3thin that you'll know h3'll apr3ciat3! candy?

dave has a secret sweet tooth. but i don't want to just give him any kind of candy…

what aboat a pi3? a cak3? pasti3s? i lik3 pasti3s. :3

ugh, pasties? those are for big-nosed british people.

oi! 3:

oopsie, sorry. but you get what i mean? he'll say just that.

th3n pi3! :3

so i'll make a cake, but it's going to be dave's favorite flavor!

which is?

i'll have to figure that out!

he likes chocolate. i think so anyway, i'm writing down the log where i figured it out. :P because i know how you'll go right ahead and snoop for new material.

She never responded since then. John thought because she got detention from leaving school grounds. Someone must have tattled. Either way, John can wait patiently for responses, because this conversation spanned for a month before the last post. He went to the log he left for her to look at and skimmed the conversation:

EB: dave are you wondering why i'm pestering you now?

TG: because you have nothing better to do than mess with me

TG: because youre really that boring you need a few strider spices in your dull life

EB: :P davey poo.

TG: what the fuck

EB: eheheh! i'm just wondering what your favorite cake flavor is!

TG: well hey glados im not really interested in anything worth testing

EB: heh. it is mandatory for your testing session to choose your preferred cake flavor for the post-test party. :B

TG: fuck that surprise me

EB: no! we need specific commands for the cake! if we command the very much human chefs to surprise you, they'll think making no cake is worth a good enough surprise for the testing subject. you wouldn't want no cake, would you dave?

TG: i don't need a cake im fat enough already

EB: you're skinny as hell! one cake is not a problem!

TG: fine then lets go hella fatty and say i want the most fattening scheme of ingredients for a cake ever

EB: …chocolate?

TG: im up for it i guess

TG: youre weird egbert sometimes you have no clue

TG: but then sometimes you can read minds

EB: so chocolate's your favorite?

TG: what do you think?

"I think I love you, Dave…" John whispered. He closed the notebook slowly and hugged it close to his chest. He stayed there in the shack for an hour or two just thinking. Thinking on what to say, what to do. How he was going to get around confessing jealousy to explain why he left so suddenly. He looked through the cracks of the door after a while and saw the orange glow of street lights and the dark purple of the sky. It was high time he got home.

So John put the notebook back and trudged home. It wasn't long before he reached his neighborhood. At the sight of his house his stomach churned, Dave was gone, probably inside the house.

John slowly opened the door and upon opening revealed a waiting Dad Egbert and Dave on the couch. The second the latch clicked John's dad got up and stood in front of him. He looked worried and angry at the same time.

"What were you thinking?" He said, and that's all John needed. His head lowered and he looked at the little details of the floor.

"I was worried. But your friend was twice as much! You thought that was okay to leave without even a note? You have no idea how long I looked around this house for you!"

"And how much I went out to find you." Dave added coolly. His shades were still on, so John didn't try to look up at them.

John's dad continued, "I thought you were in trouble. But no, you waltz in here perfectly fine." He sighed, "And I'm glad…please, son, don't do that. Ever. Again. Is that clear?"

"Yes…Dad." John whispered, "It's perfectly clear…" With that, he was embraced by his father.

"So we're not going to have any more disappearing Johns?" Dad asked. John nodded, looking up at him. Dad left up to his room.

There was a silence. Dave and John stayed where they were. John shifted his weight between his feet. Dave just watched the fireplace. Which wasn't on, but still something he could look at.

John had made Dave worry. That was another punch to the gut, more like to the throat. John was about to cry. Dave was angry at him. He thought. If there was a way to apologize…

John turned and took the red box from the desk. It was still there. If this was the time to tell him, it was now…


	5. Chapter 5

Let's end this sucker! Yeeey…

Thank you those who read for doing just that! I mean, I would have stopped if no one read my stories. Bah, I would have still wrote them. : P

So have the last chapter! I hope, as much as it was surprising, and it was very surprising, that nothing is omitted in this. I'm also going to try new transition trick. Does it work? That's what I'll find out.

I don't own Homestuck, and I don't own the song that based this story: Sweet Magic by Sekken-P/Junky/Lon. Enjoy. ~

_Chapter 5:_

"So…Dave…" John mumbled quietly. He held the box gently in his hands, as if it were going to break any second. Dave stayed still except a slight twitch of the head indicating he was listening. John snuck over to his friend's side on the couch. They didn't really say anything for a minute or two. The clock was ticking in its white noise way…_tick, tock…tick, tock…_

The silence was unnerving. Dave's shoulders tensed and his breathing was choppy. But he sighed, very suddenly and loudly. John twitched a little and looked at Dave. Who was…still expressionless. The two friends met eyes for a good second or two. John would have done his best to hold into the gaze, but he was too embarrassed and looked away.

Now Dave spoke, "So where did you run off to?" John stared on in any direction but Dave's. He was always cool with it. But inside John was sure he was angry.

"Off to one of those…hiding places." John said casually. He did his best to smile apologetically. And as if to change the subject, he shook the red box in his lap a little. But Dave was not having that. He stood up and looked down at his friend. The angle exposed his eyes from his shades, and John cowered from the red-hot stare Dave was giving. His tears were definitely stinging behind his eyes by now. He's never seen or read Dave being mad or any kind of angry before.

"I checked those places, were you moving around so I couldn't find you on purpose?" Dave said, although he sounded collected, his gaze made it seem all too terrifying. John shifted his eyes back and forth, trying to look away from Dave. But the blonde was not having that either. He took John's chin in his hand and forced his friend to look straight into his face, the shades were covering the brunt of the expression, but John was close enough to see Dave was definitely crying. A least a bit. When he spoke, there was no indication that he was tearing, either.

"Four _hours_, John. I was worried for four hours, John. Couldn't you have just told me you were leaving? I would have felt at least a bit less guilty if you told me you were leaving, John." He paused and took a deep, shaky breath. John was nearly petrified to say a word in defense. "And you leave…for four. _Fucking. _Hours, John…"

Dave let go of his friend. He turned and put his hands in his pockets. More silence. John stayed still like he was being held by Dave a few seconds ago. He watched his friend's back as he slowly sank into the cushion. Then his focus turned to the box in his lap. He tested the weight of it as if the cake inside would've suddenly disappeared along with his assurance. The clock was the only one making noise now. _Tick, tock…tick, tock…_

After a few minutes of this, John regained some consciousness and put the box aside to get up. He met with his friend's side and turned to look into his face. With his most sincerest, apologetic smile he reassured his friend, too.

"Hey, I'm here now, right?" John said in a croaky voice. He did his best to not react to the mess behind his friend's shades. Red, puffy eyes…but not his eye color.

Dave nodded. And John made an attempt at a little giggle to lighten the mood. Dave looked away into the kitchen, and John followed the stare so he was always in Dave's view. Strider growled quietly, and snatched up John's wrists. The black-haired boy cringed from the pressure. He was forced to look into Dave's eyes again. This time the Strider held nothing back.

"You know what John? It's fine now, but you…have no _idea_ what I was thinking. Guess what? While I was looking for you, I wasn't _exactly worried yet._ Until I realized I was being _followed_. Yes, I was. Why I have no fucking idea, but when I was searching for you, man, was my head _spinning _with ideas! Just give me three good ideas that would have gone through my head.

"Actually, no, don't. I don't want to give you any room to say a _word_ until I'm done. Why? Because I hate you for making me so stressed. _Four fucking hours, John. _Do you have _any fucking idea_ how long that felt to me? A day, John, a _day!_ How would you feel if you couldn't find your friend and he's gone, _gone _and you've looked everywhere for him in any possible place that seemed _relatively_ fitting and you had this feeling that this little disappearing act from him was kind of _your fault?_ Like shit, John. Shit. That is what I felt like for four hours, John. Shit. Do you not get it?

"And those guys were _onto_ me. Like I had something against them, but I wasn't sure if they had anything to do with you or _not._ So, you know what? I'm going to be stupid and ask what they wanted, in my usual way of course. They thought it was_ hilarious_, though. Like I care. But they said they had no beef with this John douchebag, who's he? _Your boyfriend_? Fuck me if that's true! No! He's my bro! So they went and continued on with this gay shit like I _was_, and I had had enough and quickstepped my way outta there. But I was paranoid the whole rest of the way, John.

"So that's my story, John. What the _FUCK _made you think that running off was okay? What's _your _deal, huh? _What's your deal?_" Dave's vice grip tightened once again. John couldn't believe that that could really happen, his bones felt like they were creaking.

"…D-Dave." John whimpered.

"_What the fuck do you have to say now?"_ Dave hissed. John was horrified and didn't want to move. Or talk, let alone kiss Dave at that moment. But that didn't matter, John looked up into Dave's eyes, something unreal and almost evil stared back. John shook his head and moved forward.

…

Dave was the one holding them together. He could have simply let go and all contact would have been lost. John considered this a million times. Just like with the cake, now abandoned on the couch. Dave's grip loosened instantly.

It wasn't a moving kiss, it was still. John backed up after he could slip his wrists through Dave's hands. He embraced his friend quickly. Dave stepped back but hugged him anyway. Dave was huffing and panting, trying to calm down. John just stayed there.

When Dave calmed, he led John to the couch and sat down. The clock was now the loudest thing in the room again. Someone needs to learn how to make a volume control for that thing.

"I'm sorry," John said, and huddled close to Dave's side, "Maya, she's…always meddling with me when I'm…about to, you know." John realized what he was about to say and quieted. But Dave was curious. He cocked an eyebrow in John's direction.

"Oh? Were you about to say something?" Dave asked mockingly. John laughed and waved his hand to his face. Dave insisted, "C'mon, Egbert, tell me. I won't judge you."

John changed the subject suddenly, "Hey, um…Maya. She's pretty cute, right?"

"Yeah, but what about her meddling?"

"Well, people can be cute but meddlesome at the same time."

"What's in the box, John?"

"Huh?"

"What's in that brightly colored box that you were carrying around?" Dave asked again, and pointed to the said box, "That's now beside me on the couch as we speak. What's inside John?"

John blushed and piped up, "That's…that's a good question." He lied.

Dave smirked, "I'm curious, do you mind if I open it?" But without warning, he turned and picked up the box and pulled off the ribbon (obviously a handle to carry around the box), then lifted up the cover. But before Dave could look inside, John was stuttering out nonsense.

"Uh um uh um uh hey uh…ummmmm hey! No wait I'll tell you! Ahh…Okay! I admit it! I was trying to impress you because in the very uncoincidental circumstances I like you like that! _Like that, Dave._" John pointed to the fireplace, more specifically where the two boys kissed a few seconds ago. "Aaand…uh, well, that in there was something I was going to give you off the bat! But I guess not because of Maya! I thought one admirer was enough so I held it off! So…that's what that is. Dave, I…well, forget I started that sentence! I have no idea where I was going with that one." With that, John hid his face behind his hands. Dave simply opened up the present to reveal the very delicious looking, very chocolatey chocolate cake.

Dave just stared. John began to shift and become uneasy. Did Dave not really like it after all? John took a deep breath and said, "Happy Late Valentine's Day, Dave."

The Strider stared. At the cake, and at John, back and forth. John added, "Will you…be my Valentine…?" Egbert put his hands together and close to his chest, looking up at Dave with his best begging face. One that wasn't so obnoxious but still very begging-like.

Dave was silent; he was still looking back and forth between John and the cake, a bit more frantically this time. Cake, John, Cake, John, Cake…John…Cake…John. Egbert began to frown, maybe he was just too shocked with his confession? Should he have slowed down?

Dave finally gave out a stuttered reply, "Well, hey…John, it's not like I would say yes right away…'cause man, I'm not like that."

"…I thought you would say that," John said with a sigh. He gave the Strider some distance on the couch and added, "Not like I was going to expect anything else…"

Dave smiled and got off the couch, putting the cake on the couch again. He returned not too long later with two forks in his hand. He handed one to John, who accepted it and gave a weak smile. Strider sat back down with the cake in between the two of them.

"Bros?" Dave asked, and put his fork up in the air above the cake. John pondered for a second.

"Bros." John responded, and tapped Dave's fork with his, "Yeah, bros…"

Later In John's Room:

The chocolatey taste was still in John's mouth. It felt bitter and unworthy on his taste buds. Dave brought his laptop, so the two boys were in a state of silence while on their own computers. It wasn't awkward, it was calming and peaceful. But to make sure, John opened up his PesterChum. There was no kind of activity anywhere on his websites and no one seemed to be up for talking to the "13 year old Prankster Master." So all else failing, John decided to start a conversation with Dave.

He clicked the "Pester!" button, and from the corner of his eye he could see Dave flinch, his shoulders snapping up from the sudden loud bing in his headphones. Strider looked up at the thick-rimmed glasses that were John's, and they gleamed from the computer light—the only light source—and covered up the boy's eyes like shades.

They stared. The tension was getting thicker between the two friends, they could barely say anything to each other. Without looking away, Dave typed in something.

_Bing, _John looked to see Dave put a message in the window:

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 22:15—

TG: what

"I dunno, I just want to talk…" John said casually. He didn't turn back to Dave, and as if on cue there was another _bing_.

TG: about what really is there anything youre that worried about

"I still want to be friends." John said, and turned to look at Dave again. The Strider was up for just typing up his responses, there was another bing but John was walking towards the quiet boy in a tucked corner by the foot of his bed. When the two realized John was next to Dave, Strider closed his laptop. John sat on his bed and peered down into the shades of his friend's. "So stop acting so scared of me and let's watch a movie or something. Be ironic and watch a chick flick with me. Or we can laugh at random, stupid and probably not really funny jokes we make up. We can slip up onto the roof…if you want, I think that would be silly. Because you do that all the time anyway, but except you fight on the roof. I don't really want to fight!"

"Yeah cool, I'll just go and change then." Was all Dave said. He grabbed pajamas from his bag and walked out of the room. John looked hurt from the sudden curt response. He tried to shake it off while he put his own pajamas on.

As he buttoned up his shirt, Dave walked in with his "super ironically cool" Squiddle PJs on. John was fed up with being so awkward and turned around to face a shadeless Strider.

"Do you love me? Just tell me straight up. No shenanigans."

Dave was stoic, and his words are solid and sudden. John closed his mouth because…the words were already said. His heart leaped and his neck filled with mud. He looked on at the quiet Strider, no sunglasses to cover the sincere stare in his crimson eyes.

"Y…y-yes. I do but, Dave," John said, "Are you trying to say that you're going to be up for this? I don't want you to be in something you don't want—"

John stopped blabbing when Dave placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. Then his friend embraced him, holding him close. Their bodies pressed against each other and wrapped together fondly. John closed his eyes, and he thought he felt Dave get just a little closer. Then, Dave moved his face close to John's ear and said, "Well, then. I guess I could be with you…ironically."

"Does that mean, you wanna…" John trailed off his sentence.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying." Dave said, and slowly, quietly, planted a kiss on John's cheek.

John smiled, in his own goofy way. As the two boys went to their separate beds, John was happy, but confused. There wasn't anything he could say. Dave said it all so suddenly, as if he was told to. But, no one would have told him, right? His dad was well asleep, and not like HE'D tell Dave to—

Bah, John didn't even want to think about that absurdity. But it was as if someone…put a spell on Dave. As if by magic he was suddenly in love or, wanted to tell his feelings. Or maybe just, the "sweet timing" of it all. Words of Dave. Magical sweet timing. Or something, John couldn't care less.

He was getting tired, and the fuzzy, indigo darkness was calling.

Something wrapped around him, its arms held to John's stomach. When he looked around, it was Dave. A small smile was on his face. John sighed, and twisted his body to hug his friend…crush back. If John wasn't so stubborn, he'd be sleeping alone on this bed.

"_Dave we're going pretty faaasst!" John wailed, adjusting his glasses that almost fell off his face. The wind blew past the two on the bike, its tires squealing across the blacktop road. Dave couldn't even turn the pedals on the speed they both raced down the street from. The sun glew down on the blurry houses that passed the two new lovers._

"_That's the point, right John? Go as fast as you can on this fuckin' thing 'till you find a hill! Then wiz down that shit like a roller coaster!" Dave shouted back. And as if on cue, John looked up from Dave's back and saw the street seem to steep suddenly from view. At that point John hollered._

"_DaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA!" John tried calling to the driver's name, when the two boys fell down the hill on the bike. Dave let out his feet and the pedals whirred wildly. John clung to Dave and laughed. Dave's sunglasses almost fell off, and he moved his hands from the handlebars to put them back on. But the sun wavered him, and it didn't help to hear the worried moan of John when Dave removed control. The bike wiggled and leaned._

"_Dave we're gonna crash!" John yelled. Dave shouted out something intelligible and grabbed hold of the bars again. His quick reflexes to balance and stubbornness got them straight. He put his feet to the pedals and drove some more speed into the momentum. Like there could be any more._

"_Dave! Dave, Dave hey that was…" John said breathlessly, "…that was. It was stupid. And dangerous!" The bike reached flat ground again. Dave only laughed._

"_Hahahahahaha! That's the point, right? Take things as they go, and make them as awesome as possible." As the speed slowed on the bike, Dave put a hand backwards to John's shoulder. For a second, there was no trouble. Just two guys on a bike. When…_

Crash. _The bike toppled over when John moved over. The bike skidded on the road, and John fell over flat on top of it, while Dave leaned off from it._

"_Yikes!" John said after a second of recovering, "We flopped."_

"_Ahhowch. Your street tastes bad." Dave replied. John laughed at that. Dave scooted over and helped John up off the bike. When the two got back on, John stopped Dave from pedaling on._

"_Hey, Dave," John said._

"_What?"_

"_I cast my sweet magic on you." John planted a kiss on Dave's cheek. Dave returned with a kiss to the lips. John thought this would be a great time to come back with a stronger kiss, but Dave turned away and cleared his throat._

"_Well…let's get farther out there. Wanna see what else you got around here." Dave said, a little embarrassed. The street ahead was a little longer than most streets. But that's okay, they didn't care. As long as they were together._

END.

AN:

Does AN mean after note? I'm just going to assume that. The bike scene I really put in because I realized I never used the other day! Wah, I should plan my stories better.

Anywaves, that's another story! Love it? Hate? Wait, no, have advice? Leave a review!

—_Goldenpeltthewarrior, out! 3_


End file.
